1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Tire Inflating Devices and more particularly pertains to a new Portable Tubeless Tire Inflating System for forcing a large volume of air into a tubeless tire which presses the side-walls of the tire against the rim, thereby setting bead so the user may fully inflate the tire using a conventional valve stem.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of Tire Inflating Devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, Tire Inflating Devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art Tire Inflating Devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,764; U.S. Pat. No. 5,399,072; U.S. Pat. No. 5,247,982; U.S. Design Pat. No. 278,244; U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,547; U.S. Pat. No. 5,141,040 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,250.
While these devices fulfill their respective particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new Portable Tubeless Tire Inflating System. The inventive device includes a conventional portable air tank and an air releasing means attached to the conventional portable air tank providing a burst of air to a tire during mounting.
In these respects, the Portable Tubeless Tire Inflating System according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of forcing a large volume of air into a tubeless tire which presses the side-walls of the tire against the rim, thereby setting a bead so the user may fully inflate the tire using a conventional valve stem.